July 26
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: It's Yami's birthday! Read to see how it turned out.
1. The Morning of Yami's Birthday

The birds were chirping away. early in the morning of July 26 which was a beautiful Saturday. The weather was very nice, the sun was out and with no clouds in view. In the Game Shop, two teens were sleeping away their morning while their Grandpa was busy downstairs with some early birds picking out some duel cards. In a medium-sized bedroom, slept Yugi and his darker half, Yami in two separate beds.  
A few moments had passed when Yugi woke up due to sunlight was direct in his face. Groaning, he rubs his amethyst-colored eyes with his hands and then looked to see the older teen, still sleeping peacefully.  
Smiling, Yugi thought, 'Well, since today is his birthday and he has no clue what today is. What a good surprise to give him for being such a good pal. Gotta go call the others'.  
Jumping off the bed, he ran to the shower to get a head start. A few minutes later, Yami decided to wake up from his slumber.  
Hearing someone was already in the shower, Yami stays in his comfy bed for a few moments before getting up.  
'Today looks a good day. I wonder what Aibou has in mind for today' he thought.  
Quickly, he saw Yugi getting out of the restroom, fully dressed nicely.  
Yugi took notice that Yami has woken up already and said, "Good morning sleepyhead".  
Smiling, Yami said, "Good morning Yugi. Why are you up so early?"  
"Well, today is very special so I am going to be doing some errands today. It will be a busy day today".  
"A busy day? What are you planning to do Aibou?"  
"Some things you'll be seeing later today. Hopefully you'll be very surprised".  
"Surprised? Of what Yugi?"  
"You'll see Yami. You're going to love what I have in store for you".  
"Really Yugi?"  
"Yes Yami. So what I expect from you is to be dressed nice, okay?"  
"Okay, whatever you say".  
Yami then thinks something is up, 'What is today anyway that Yugi wants to surprise me for? Well, I got to wait and see what happens later'.  
Then it was his turn to take a shower, but first he grabbed his nicer clothes he had.  
Seeing that Yami was preparing for his big surprise for his birthday, he mutters, "Yami is so oblivious that today is his birthday. Now, I must quickly text the others to help me with the party. And grandpa too'.  
He then grabs his phone and started a group text with Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Marik, Mokuba and Bakura. He left out Kaiba since he knows what the answer would be from that busy man.  
Yugi: _You guys! Guess what today is?_  
Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, Mai, Marik, Mokuba and Bakura _: It's Yami's birthday._  
Yugi: _Yes it is. And I help from you to pull an epic surprise party for him. Can you guys do that?  
_ Joey: _Of course I'll help Yugi. Yami's the best friend anybody could have. What do I do Yugi?_  
Mokuba: _Sure. I don't know what I have to tell Seto without him knowing what I am going to do for the next few hours. Do I have to bring something?  
_ Tea: _Of course Yugi. Count on me for that. What do I do and bring?  
_ Ryou: _Yes, of course I will help. I think I know what to get him for a gift. I'm pretty sure he will like it. It will come in handy._  
Malik: _Yeah I want to be involved with something that is for the Pharaoh to enjoy. I'll know exactly what to buy him for a gift for royalty._  
Marik: _What time do I have to show up?  
_ Mai: _Sure hun. What time?_  
Serenity: _Yes Yugi. Joey got really excited when the text showed up on his phone.  
_ Duke: _Sure Yugi pal._  
Marik: _What time do I have to come to help with the party?  
_ Bakura: _Yeah sure whatever.  
_ Yugi to all of the friends: _Thanks a lot you guys. This means a lot to me you know. I am sure this day will bring a smile to Yami._  
After he put his phone away, Yugi smiled widely. After he heard the shower stop, he quickly ran downstairs to find grandpa about the surprise for Yami.  
A few minutes had passed when both Yugi and grandpa were preparing a big breakfast for an unexpected Yami upstairs.  
'I hope Yami will love what I have in store for him' Yugi thought.


	2. The First Gift of the Day

"Yami?" Yugi called.  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami answered from the second floor.  
"Are you ready Yami?"  
"Almost? Why?"  
"Because I got you breakfast ready. Hurry up before it gets cold Yami".  
"I'm already on my way Yugi".

A minute later, Yami finally showed up on the small kitchen on the first floor. He was nicely dressed for the day (even though he has no clue what the day will bring him later). He was wearing a fancy white button-down shirt with dress pants.

"Oh, you made food, huh?" Yami asked, surprised at the fact that Yugi hardly ever cooked.  
"I did with the help of our grandfather Yami. Hope you like it".  
"I am sure I am going to like it. It was made by you".  
"Hey Yami, I got you something that I want you to open right now".  
"A present? Why?"  
"You'll see why later Yami".

Yugi pulled a small, wrapped gift from the cupboard behind him and handed it to Yami.  
"Open it".

Yami opened the gift eagerly, not expecting anything from Yugi today.  
"Oh you got me a cologne, huh?"

"Yes Yami. It's a very fancy and expensive cologne. I had to buy it when it was released 2 months ago".  
"You had this for two whole months? You sure hid it well Yugi".  
"I sure did Yami".

"Well, thanks for the gift Yugi, even though I have no clue why you bought me something."  
'Oh Yami, this is one reason why I find you funny. You can be very oblivious to many things'.  
"So, what are we doing today Yugi?"  
"Well, to be honest with you I have to make you leave the Game Shop for a few hours and I am going to be making a few errands around the city and here at the shop with Grandpa".  
"And why should I leave? Are you hiding something from me?"  
"Something like that but it's for a good reason Yami. Don't worry about a thing. When I call you to return, you will see why I have to make you leave".  
"Okay, at what time should I leave the shop?"  
"In about an hour or so".  
"Okay then".  
Quickly Yami his food while Yugi was watching him like a hawk preying on his food.  
'Why is Yugi watching me like that?'  
"Uh, Yugi, why are you watching me like that?"  
Blushing, Yugi turned away because he got caught.  
Minutes later, Yami finished eating and Yugi told him to prepare to leave the shop in a while.  
'What is Yugi planning that he doesn't want me to see?'  
He then went up the stairs and caught Grandpa in a deep conversation on the phone with someone. Yami decided to eavesdrop, even though he felt bad, he was curious what Grandpa was saying.  
"So, Professor Hawkings I have to tell you something about Yami".  
'What does Grandpa have to tell him about me? I hope it isn't anything bad'.  
"Well, today is his birthday and I want to invite you over for his surprise party later today if you have the time'.  
'Oh, that is why Yugi wanted me to leave the game shop for a while. He wanted to surprise me. And today is my birthday?'  
"Okay that is great Professor Hawkings. I see you later today. Bye".

Yami smiled wide. He didn't think that Yugi would do something like celebrating the day he was born.  
'I guess since I found out what Yugi is planning with Grandpa to be surprised so that both won't feel bad' Yami thought.


	3. Yami's Adventure with Annie

Then Yami left to his room so that he wouldn't get caught by Grandpa or Yugi that he knows that he is going to have a party later on.

'I wonder what exactly Yugi is doing right now' Yami thought, and his train of thought was interrupted by no other than Yugi calling him to leave for some hours that he and Grandpa have the Game Shop to themselves so that the party could take place.

"What is it Aibou?"  
"Well Yami I think you should start heading out because I don't want you here because it would spoil the surprise I. have for you".  
"Really?" Yami said sarcastically.  
Smiling, Yugi pushed Yami to the front door and said, "Yami, do whatever you want for the next 5 hours, okay? Be sure to come back at 5".

"Okay Yugi, whatever you say goes".

"Now that I am alone for the next few hours until 5, what should I exactly do by myself?"  
Just then, a female bumped into Yami, causing him to fall.

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" the female said, causing Yami to look up and sees that the female teenager was no older than 20 and seemed pretty much like a foreigner like himself.  
"Are you new here?"  
"Yes I am new here. I am quite lost because I arrived just yesterday with my older sister. My name is Annie, what is yours?"  
"Yami. Where did you move from?"  
"The U.S".  
"That's cool. Which state?"  
"California".  
"I wanted to go there because it seems like a nice place to visit".  
"It is a nice state because it's known for it's climate and everything. But my older sister have to make the move here for a new job. And she got it in a big company".  
"Which one?"  
"KaibaCorp."  
"Oh, there."  
"Yes Yami, that company. Is there something wrong?"  
"No, it's just the CEO of KaibaCorp. can be very harsh and cold with everyone, except his little brother".  
"You know the guy?"  
"Yes, unfortunately I do know him. He hates my existence".  
"But why? You seems like a nice guy".  
"Well he hates me because I am better at dueling and among other things".  
"Oh, you're the King of Games, right?"  
"Yes I am. And that is the main reason Kaiba hates me. I don't care really. He hates everyone anyways, so I am not the only one he hates with a passion".

"Yami, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you walking alone? Don't you have any friends?"  
"I do have friends. The thing is, that today is my birthday and one of them just kicked me out of the house so that he can give me a surprise. I assume he got everyone else involved in that too. I have to get back at 5PM. But for now I have no clue where to go or to do".  
"Well, we could go to KaibaLand. And since it is your birthday, we could get in for free".  
"We could get free admission for birthdays? I should ask Kaiba for that fact the next time I see him."  
"Sure Yami. We have 5 hours until 5PM. I don't want you to be lonely on your birthday, so let's go ahead and have some fun together".

Yami blushed at this comment and the fact that Annie grabbed his hand. Both teens went their way to KaibaLand and chattering away about their lives and their goals for the future.

"Now we are finally here".

"How do you know where KaibaLand was located? You just moved here Annie".

"Well all day today I did exploring and I happen to pass the place a while ago. Good thing I remembered where it was because I thought it might come handy for something. And what do you know? It's your birthday Yami, so what better place to celebrate for a while than have fun at KaibaLand".

"Okay then. Let's go have fun Annie".


	4. KaibaLand (Part 1)

"This is great Annie. I never thought of actually coming to KaibaLand. Thanks for bringing me here" Yami said grinning. He wasn't expecting to actually be in KaibaLand with a pretty female by his side, let alone on his birthday. He looked around his surroundings and saw families with their kids having the fun of their lives, and the kids were screaming around and playing with one another.  
"You're very welcome Yami. You deserve it. I assume you never came before, right?"  
"Yeah, it never crossed my mind before. Maybe the reason was because of Kaiba, but who cares, right?"  
"Yup, okay where do you want to go first Yami?"  
"Okay, let's go to the haunted mansion first if it's okay with you Annie".  
"I don't mind Yami, I like scary things myself. I want to scare the crap myself in that mansion".  
Both teens went their way to the haunted mansion in the middle of the theme park. While there was a line full of adults waiting their turn, Annie pulled Yami behind her and went directly to the front of the line.  
The man in charge looks at both Annie and Yami in surprise, seeing that clearly they jumped the entire 78-people line behind them and said, "Clearly you missed the line behind you two".  
"But mister, it's his birthday today and the admission both in front told us that he doesn't have to wait in line for a ride. Is that correct?"  
"Yes is that correct. Young man, is today your birthday?"  
Yami nodded in response, earning him and Annie some glares from the people in line, not believing that he gets to skip them.  
"Well, at least we get to do this for the rest of the rides Annie. It's too hot to wait in line anyways".  
"I know Yami. I always wanted to come to KaibaLand and now that I am in one and i enjoy it more since I get to skip the line with you Yami".  
"You never went to KaibaLand? I am pretty sure there was one in California".  
"There is one but the admissions were quite pricey and I didn't work so I didn't have the cash to pay the ticket".  
"You could've lied that it was your birthday Annie".  
"I know but it never occurred to me until now Yami. But the past is the past so let's go have some fun".  
Both teens follow a group of people in front of them and Annie was beginning to get scared since the place was beginning to get dark by the second. Eerie music was playing, and she could clearly hear her own heartbeat through her heart because it was completely silent.  
"Yami?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm scared".  
"Believe it or not, I am getting scared too Annie. It's too late to turn back now anyways".  
Their footsteps came to a halt because their was a suspension bridge before them and a rushing river below. Two sets of eyes followed the current to a dark and cracked wall several hundred feet away.  
"This place sure looks big on the inside" Yami commented.  
"I know, it seems small on the outside but in reality it doesn't".  
Annie and Yami decided to grab hand and walk the bridge together in case if they fall.  
"Okay Annie, I am scared right now because I fear heights greatly".  
"Don't look down, okay?"  
A few moments later, they reached on the other side. They seemed to have lost the group they were following.  
"It seems we have lost the people we were following Annie".  
"Well, let's go that way Yami" Annie says, pointing a finger to a narrow path.  
"Are you sure? Because I was thinking of going that way" Yami says pointing a slender finger to a far-less scary path several feet away.  
"Okay Yami, go ahead I will follow you right behind you".  
Zombies, bats and vampires were popping up everywhere, scaring Yami and Annie in the process. By the time they reached the exit, they sighed in relief.  
"Finally we are out of that place Annie".  
"I know Yami, me too"  
While they were exiting, a young girl ran up to Yami.  
"Are you the King of Games mister?"  
Surprised, Yami answered, "Yes I am".  
"Can I take a picture with you please?"  
Quickly her mother ran up to her 7-year old daughter with a camera in hand.  
The little girl and Yami took their picture together and after that was done, Annie said, "You sure have a cute fan Yami".  
"I know".


	5. KaibaLand (Part 2)

"So, what is next Yami?"  
"I don't know Annie. I feel weird being here in the theme park just because Kaiba is my rival. It would be awkward if we met here".  
"Who care what he thinks Yami. Which ride do you want to ride next?"  
"Next would be something to eat because am really hungry right now".  
"Good point Yami. Where to?"  
"I want chinese food".  
"Okay, let's go get some".  
Yami and Annie look for a chinese restaurant and for a few minutes they had to search but they finally found it.  
"Finally we found one Yami".  
"Okay, let's go eat".  
After they placed their orders, Annie and Yami went to look for an empty table in the crowded restaurant.  
"I wonder if everyday looks like this" Yami commented after they managed to grab a small 2-seat table near a large window.  
"I know me too. But, now that we got our seat, can I ask you something Yami? Something personal?"  
"Sure, go ahead".  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"  
"A girlfriend? No, I haven't. Why?"  
"Just asking Yami. I also want to say that you are very cute".  
This caused Yami to blush furiously. He never encountered a female and say that he was cute right in his face.  
"Uh, thanks?"  
"I wonder why a guy like you never dated before".  
"I don't know. I never considered being in a romantic relationship before I guess. What about you?"  
"What about me? Me dating someone? I had a long-term relationship of 2 years with a guy which we both lived in California. He was such a nice guy but then everything went downhill after an ugly argument".  
"Really? How long was this?"  
"A year ago. A few months before our breakup, he become the biggest dick every I swear".  
"So, since then you have been single, right?"  
"Yes I am. I am happy to be single now until I find someone new who is very kind, sweet and friendly with my family".  
Suddenly, a female waitress brought their lunches to their tables, briefly cutting off their conversation.  
"So, Yami after this, are you going back to your house right?"  
"Yes I am. I have to be there at 5".  
"Well happy birthday. How old are you now Yami?"  
"Thanks and I am now 18".  
"I kind of wish to be celebrating your birthday with you at home Yami".  
"Well, you could come if you want".  
"I could? I mean, if I am not a burden Yami. What would your friends think?"  
"Who cares what they think. I am bringing you after we are done riding some more rides, okay?"  
"Thanks Yami. The reason I am asking was because my sister will not be home until tomorrow afternoon. I hate being alone in the house at night".  
"You get scared easily?"  
"Yes, yes I do Yami. Darkness is my biggest fear".  
"Really?"  
Both then start eating their food, and continued talking about friends, family and Duel Monsters.  
"Now that we are done eating, let's go play some games Yami".  
"Alright then, which one?"  
"I want to play that one over there" Annie said, pointing to a booth, where the player has to throw a small ball to a bowl of water in order to win a price.  
"I can win for sure" Yami said with confidence.  
"Show it then Yami".  
Yami paid for 3 balls and just like he said, he managed to get all three balls into 3 different bowls.  
"Which prize young man?"  
"The monkey please".  
"Here you go".  
"Oh Yami".  
"What can I say".

What do you guys think of the story so far? Comment if you like!


End file.
